Die Auserwählten der Drachen
'Drachensturm' Im tiefsten Innern wusste sie, dass sie das Richtige tat. Sie hätte nicht begründen können, warum sie da so sicher war, aber sie spürte es förmlich. Nur so konnte sie das Unheil aufhalten und ihre Freunde retten. Sie hoffte nur, dass nicht das Schlimmste eintreffen würde. So schritt sie erhobenen Hauptes auf das Podest zu. Sie blickte den Galgen, welcher darauf stand kurz an, doch sie wusste, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde. Plötzlich hörte sie jemanden rufen: "Die Hexe ist zurück! Sie kommt sogar freiwillig!" Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Niemand konnte verstehen, warum sie gekommen war. War sie doch drei Jahre nicht auffindbar gewesen und hatte so dem Galgen entgehen können. Da konnte etwas nicht stimmen. "Packt sie!", rief der Herzog der Stadt von seinem Balkon herab. Nichts geschah. Alle spürten es. Da war etwas in der Luft, was Unheil versprach. "Nun macht schon!", rief der Herrscher der Stadt erneut. Da packten zwei Männer die Frau an den Armen und brachten sie auf das Podest. Oben angekommen wirkte die Frau aber nicht wie eine Gefangene, sondern wie eine mächtige Person, welche gleich zu ihrem Volk sprechen würde. Ohne, dass sie jemand aufhielt, löste sich die Frau aus den Griffen der Männer und trat an den Rand des Podestes. Sie sprach mit ruhiger Stimme, welche trotzdem noch am hintersten Ende des Platzes zu hören war: "Ihr seid alles verlorene Seelen, wenn ihr weiterhin dem Herzog die Treue schwört. Blind befolgt ihr seine Befehle und tötet die Drachen. Doch was ihr nicht wisst, ist, dass sie viel erhabenere Geschöpfe sind als wir. Sie besitzen Mächte, von denen wir nur träumen können. Sie werden die ganze Menschheit ausrotten, wenn ihr nicht Frieden mit ihnen schliesst. Es ist noch nicht zu spät, wenn ihr euch jetzt besinnt und euch auf die Seite dieser magischen Geschöpfe schlägt, dann seid ihr gerettet und ihr werdet zu den auserkorenen Drachenreitern gehören. Nur die werden überleben und die Begabten unter ihnen werden die Magie der Drachen erlernen können. Entscheidet weise!" Mit diesen Worten beendete sie ihre Rede und wartete ab, was geschehen würde. Die Menschen begannen miteinander zu Flüstern und gewisse sahen ängstlich in den Himmel, um zu sehen, ob die geflügelten Wesen schon über ihnen kreisten. Doch alles blieb ruhig, nur die Stimmen der Menschen wurden lauter. "Die will nur dem Galgen entkommen!" – "Drachen sind doch nur Fabelwesen!" – "Sie will uns nur Angst machen!" Und der Ruf, welcher immer mehr Stimmen fand war: "Hängt sie!" Hämisch Grinsend trat der Herzog an den Rand seines Balkons und blickte auf sein Volk nieder. Nach einer Weile rief er: "Ruhe!" Sofort verstummten die Rufe und alle Blicke wanderten zu jenem Man, welcher über das Leben der Gefangenen entscheiden würde. Dieser wandte sich an die Frau auf dem Podest und sprach: "Du hörst, was die Leute verlangen. Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass du mit deinen Lügengeschichten meinem starken Volk Angst machen könntest?" Bei diesen Worten erschollen viele Ja-Rufe und wütendes Gebrüll. "Für was hält die sich?!" Mit einer Handbewegung brachte der Herzog die Leute wieder zum Schweigen. "Nun, du wirst gleich am eigenen Leib erfahren, was wir hier mit Lügnern und Hexen machen. Hängt sie!" Nach diesen Worten war das Volk nicht mehr zu stoppen. Sie brüllen die übelsten Beleidigungen, begannen mit den Füssen zu stampfen und sangen im Chor: "Hängt die alte Hexe! Hängt die Lügnerin! Sie soll hängen!" Die beiden Männer auf dem Podest packten die Frau wieder an den Armen, fesselten ihre Hände und zogen sie zum Galgen. Jeder andere Gefangene, welcher dem Tod schon so nah war, hätte nur betrübt auf den Boden geschaut, doch nicht diese Frau. Sie liess ihren Blick mit hoch erhobenem Kopf über die Leute schweifen und schaute sie schon fast mitleidig an. Dann kurz bevor ihr der Strick umgelegt wurde, pfiff sie laut und ein goldener Drache schoss vom Himmel. Dieser landete neben ihr, schnitt mit seinen scharfen Krallen die Fesseln auf und liess sie auf seinen Rücken steigen. Dann schlug er einmal mit seinen Flügeln und wirbelte die Männer vom Podest. Die Menschen waren alle so geschockt, dass vollständige Ruhe herrschte. Die Frau schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sprach: "Ich habe euch die letzte Chance gegeben, doch ihr habt sie ausgeschlagen. Es war eure Entscheidung und jetzt werdet ihr sie zu spüren bekommen!" Der goldene Drache stiess ein furchterregendes Brüllen aus und schon kam ein riesiges Drachenrudel angeflogen. Es waren so viele, dass sich der Himmel verdunkelte und man die Sonne fast nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann brüllte der Drache, auf welchem die Frau sass, erneut und ein Brüllen von tausenden von Stimmen kam zurück. Ohne Vorwarnung schossen die Drachen vom Himmel und verbrannten mit ihrem Feuer alles, was ihnen in die Quere kam. Die Menschen begannen zu schreien und versuchten sich irgendwo in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch sie hatten keine Chance. Als die Drachen wieder abzogen, hatten sie nur noch verkohlte Erde zurückgelassen. Die Frau schaute noch ein letztes Mal zurück und gab dem goldenen Drachen dann das Zeichen, dass sie zurück zum Lager fliegen sollen. Sie wusste, schon bald würden sie jemanden finden, der ein reines Herz hat und würdig sein würde, ihr Schüler zu werden. 'Die Prophezeiung' Als Freya den Besprechungsraum betrat, merkte sie sofort, dass etwas anders war. Die Drachen des Hohen Rates hatten sich um einen kleinen Tisch versammelt und blickten auf etwas herunter, welches ausgebreitet auf dem Tisch lag. Freya blickte Onur, welcher am anderen Ende des Tisches stand, fragend an. Dieser winkte sie zu sich und zeigte dann auf das, was auf dem Tisch lag. Es war eine Schriftrolle, welche mit einem Gedicht mit geschwungenen Buchstaben beschrieben war. Freya las die Zeilen: Gefunden wird das neue Kind mit kalter Hand in rauem Wind. Wird es zuerst auch nicht erkannt, so gedeiht es bald in warmer Hand. Ein starkes Band wird so entstehn, sie werden auf immer zusammen gehn. Mächtig und stark werden sie sein, mit offenen Seelen und Herzen so rein. Nachdem sie die Zeilen beendet hatte, liess sie ihren Blick noch eine Weile auf der Schrift haften und dann blickte sie zu den versammelten Drachen. "Was hat es zu bedeuten?", fragte sie. Einer des Hohen Rates trat hervor und sprach: "Es ist eine Prophezeiung. Wir glauben, dass es den Silberdrachen betrifft." Freya blickte Onur fragend an. Der goldene Drache nickte und erklärte: "Legenden besagen, dass das Reich der Drachen dem Untergang nahe sein wird. Dass die Menschen stark werden und sie dem Abgrund nahe treiben. Doch dann werden ein goldener und ein silberner Drache sich erheben. Jeder von ihnen wir einen Menschen erwählen, um ihr Erbe und das Erbe aller Drachen zu tragen und sie vor dem Untergang zu beschützen." Freya blickte Onur staunend in die Augen und flüsterte fast: "Und du bist der goldene Drache, welcher die Welt zusammen mit dem silbernen retten wird?" Onur blickte sie sanft lächeln an: "Dies wissen wir nicht bestimmt. Ich bin schon alt. Es kann auch sein, dass ein anderer goldener Drache auf die Welt kommen und der Prophezeiung gerecht werden wird" Die Frau betrachtete den König der Drachen, wendete sich dann an den Hohen Rat und fragte: "Wie oft erblickt ein goldener Drache das Licht der Welt?" Die Drachen, welche um den Tisch versammelt waren, warfen sich Blicke zu und dann sprach ein roter Drache, welcher Freya am nächsten stand: "Dies ist ganz unterschiedlich. Es hat schon Zeiten gegeben, da ist erst nach 1000 Jahren wieder ein goldener Drache auf die Welt gekommen. In den letzten Jahrhunderten hat sie diese Zeit aber immer mehr verkürzt, sogar bis auf 200 Jahre herunter" Freya nickte und dachte darüber nach. Onur wendete sich dem Hohen Rat zu und fragte: "Hat es in der Prophezeiung keine genauere Ortsangaben gegeben? Wie wollen wir das Kind so finden?" Die versammelten Drachen schüttelten die Köpfe und einer der ältesten sprach: "Nein, die Prophezeiung hat uns nichts Genaueres verraten. Wir werden unsere Instinkte für diese Aufgabe benötigen." Onur nickt und blickt in die Runde der versammelten Drachen. 'Kälte' Mara rannte durch den Regen und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Unterschlupf, in welchem sie Schutz vor dem aufkommenden Unwetter finden würde. Sie bereute es jetzt schon, dass sie die Stadt doch verlassen hatte, obwohl ihr der alte Mann davon abgeraten hatte. Für sie hatte der Himmel ausgesehen wie immer und als der Mann ihr vorhergesagt hatte, dass ein grosses Gewitter aufziehen würde, hatte sie ihm nicht geglaubt. Nun war der Regen so stark, dass sie fast nichts mehr sehen konnte und bereits komplett durchnässt war. Ein heller Blitz zuckte durch den Himmel und nur wenige Sekundenbruchteile danach erschall auch schon der Donner. Mara begann zu frieren, obwohl sie so schnell sie konnte durch den lichten Wald rannte. Weitere Blitze erhellten ihre Umgebung und neben Mara krachte ein Ast auf den Boden. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen und versuchte dann möglichst nicht unter den grossen Bäumen hindurch zu rennen. Langsam begann das Wasser in ihre Augen zu laufen und sie konnte fast nichts mehr erkennen. Sie stolperte über Wurzeln und ihr Gesicht und ihre Arme wurden von kleinen Ästen zerkratzt. Plötzlich glaubte Mara etwas vor sich zu sehen. Ein sanftes Schimmern schien direkt vor ihr zu schweben. Sie ging darauf zu, doch so schnell wie es gekommen war, war es auch wieder verschwunden. Mara seufzte und wollte schon wieder in die andere Richtung davon laufen, da merkte sie, dass sie direkt vor einem Höhleneingang stand. Sie jubelte innerlich und kroch in die kleine Öffnung hinein. Um sie herum wurde es dunkel und sie tastete sich an der Wand des Ganges entlang. Langsam schien die Höhle grösser zu werden und Mara konnte wieder etwas erkennen. Sie konnte sogar stehen und von irgendwo her schien ein Licht zu kommen. Mara lief schlotternd weiter und erreichte bald einen grossen Höhlenraum. Sie blickte sich um, doch konnte nichts Außergewöhnliches erkennen. Es war einfach ein natürlicher Raum aus Stein. Mara lief zum Rand der Höhle und setzte sich hin. Ihre Kleidung war durchnässt und vom Gang her wehte ein kalter Wind herein. Vom Rennen war ihr Körper erschöpft und ihre Augen fielen schon fast zu. Sie griff nach einem Stein, welcher neben ihr lag, um ihn aus dem Weg zu legen, damit sie sich hinlegen kann, doch sie liess ihn gleich wieder fallen. Der Stein war brennend heiß und hatte ihr die eiskalten Hände verbrannt. Mara blickte den Stein erstaunt an und entschloss sich dann, direkt neben ihm zu schlafen, da dieser eine wohlige Wärme verbreitete. Sie war zu müde, als dass sie sich über den mysteriösen Stein hätte wundern können. So legte sie sich hin und war innert Sekunden eingeschlafen. Mara erwachte am nächsten Morgen, als sich neben ihr plötzlich etwas bewegte. Sie richtete sich benommen auf und blickte sich in der Höhle um. Das Mädchen konnte jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Sie legte sich wieder hin und war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen, doch da bewegte sich wieder etwas neben ihr. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sprang auf. Der warme Stein neben ihr hatten kleine Risse bekommen. Mara beobachtete ihn und sah, dass sich die Risse immer weiter ausbreiteten. Langsam liess sie sich wieder auf dem Boden nieder und hielt den Atem an. Der Stein bewegte sich immer mehr und Mara begriff, dass es sich um ein Ei handelte. Doch was für ein Tier legt Eier, welche wie Steine aussehen und eine so starke Wärme verbreiten? Das Mädchen beobachtete, wie die Schale ein immer grösseres Muster aus Rissen aufzeigte und langsam fielen kleine Stücke davon auf den Boden. Dann mit einem leisen Knacksen fiel die obere Hälfte der Schale auf den Boden und ein kleiner Kopf kam zum Vorschein. Mara hatte solch ein Wesen noch nie gesehen. Erst als das Tier aus dem Ei gerollt war und langsam seine Flügel ausstreckte, verstand sie was es war. "Ein Drache!", murmelte Mara erstaunt und betrachtete das kleine Wesen, welches sich vorsichtig umsah. 'Galerie' Dies sind Bilder, welche ich später für diese Geschichte benutzen möchte. 2. kleine schlüpfende Golddrachen.jpg|Ein frisch geschlüpfter goldener Drache 6. Frau mit goldenem Drache und Schwert.jpg|Kriegerin mit goldenem Drachen 7. geschlüpfter silberner drache.jpg|Ein frisch geschlüpfter silberner Drache 8. Frau mit kleinem silbernen Drachen.jpg|Eine Frau mit einem jungen, silbernen Drachen 11. Frau mit silbernem Drache.jpg|Kriegerin mit silbernem Drachen Kategorie:FSG 16 Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Die Auserwählten der Drachen Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:BySalyHentebag Kategorie:In Arbeit